


We didn't fit in but that was okay

by GeekintheCorner



Series: Tumblr stuff [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, No beta we die like mne, Overused Stereotypes, Science Bros, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, only science nerds here, specifically high school clique ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner
Summary: Tony Stark is a genius no matter what universe he's in. That's just a bit harder to deal with when you're thirteen and graduating high school.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Bruce Banner
Series: Tumblr stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799239
Kudos: 5





	We didn't fit in but that was okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Did you see Endgame? Yeah, I don't own Marvel.
> 
> Based on an prompt from findthebraincell over on Tumblr. She asked for Marvel mixed with high school, and here we are.

Tony reaches over and slams his hand down on his blaring phone. Honestly, who came up with that tone? It couldn’t have been someone very nice.

He rolls over and rubs a hand down his face. Snow would have been nice, November isn’t too early for that. Anything to get him out of school. There’s only so much a fellow grade skipper and well meaning sophomore can do to help the freak that is a thirteen year old senior after all. But alas, there is no miracle snow and Tony is forced to drag himself out of bed. 

The house is empty today, his father had managed to drag his mom on his latest business trip. There is no one besides Tony in the overly large house. No one to worry, which was probably half the reason he only got three hours of sleep the night before.

Tony doesn’t bother to shower as he changes and slings his backpack over his shoulder, the textbooks throwing his lightweight self backwards slightly, setting him off balance. He huffs and blows the too-long brown hair out of his face. 

The short bus ride to Midtown is filled with the usual awkward stares and poisonous glares, but Tony tries not to pay attention. The ride back wouldn’t be as awful, Bruce will probably sit with him. Thankfully first period Bio is a class he shares with Bruce, the only class he shares with him actually. The fourteen year old is almost as scorned as Tony is, but he’s less scrawny and isn’t very inclined to snark at their teachers so he usually isn’t as out of place looking as Tony himself. 

By the time the warning bell rings the two friends are sitting towards the back of Ms. Hill’s honors Biology class, peacefully chatting about the upcoming term project. Bruce already has a detailed plan written out, and the only thing Tony disparages in his friend is his push for turning in work early. The second bell rings and everyone quiets down.

Second period for Tony is less than exciting. For one, it’s English, and he’s never been good at understanding the “beautiful intricacies of literature,” as Mr. Wilson put it last year when Tony had asked exactly why his essay had to be four pages long instead of the one he had turned in. Secondly, Justin Hammer always sat right beside him. The guy has a seriously weird obsession with his dad, and apparently thought that if he bothered Tony enough Howard would hire him straight out of high school. As if Tony had that much influence on his father, ha. Surprisingly Tony only has to rebuff two attempts at conversation from Hammer, so maybe that makes up for the D minus he got on his essay.

Lunch consists of avoiding “accidents” and huddling down with Bruce and Steve at the table next to trash cans. Nobody bothers them once they sit down, thanks to both the smell and the table of juniors positioned directly in front of them. Tony thinks they’re the theatre kids, Bruce has always thought athletes, but there’s no way a group of jocks would willingly not make fun of the small group of nerds that they are. Bruce talked to one a couple of months ago, a red head who always wears black, she asked him for a pencil in history. He was smitten. 

Steve doesn’t normally sit with them, but on the days his bulky goth friend skips school he tries to make small talk. He fits though, what with the asthma and lack of a growth spurt, even if his can-do attitude ruins Tony’s woe-is-me mood. At least that’s what Bruce says.

They say their goodbyes and part ways, Tony and Steve for art and Bruce for pre-calc. Tony hates art, but it’s sort of fun to watch Steve draw. And rile up Ms. Danvers, but that’s neither here nor there.

Everything after that is a blur of sweaty gym clothes and a catnap Tony barely escapes detention for.

Eventually he’s back on the bus, only this time it’s a long ride and that’s okay because Bruce keeps making bad puns and a strawberry blonde freshman keeps snorting behind them like they won’t notice. Bruce gets off first and she leans forward to ask about his shirt. Then Tony’s stop is here and she calls her name after him “I’m Virginia by the way.” His grin follows him all the way into the empty house, and even the dark and still hallway can’t take it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well I'm not experienced in writing high school AUs, or any Marvel character who isn't part of the Ironfam, so I'm sorry for the awkwardness of that. I also have no idea why it's so angsty or why there was almost no dialogue. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm always happy with any feedback you may have!
> 
> I'm over on [Tumblr](https://geekinthecorner.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi or leave a prompt.


End file.
